Simbiosis
by BioWarrior
Summary: Un mundo en que todo ser vegetal ha muerto, animales mutados, hongos y bacterias son los últimos seres que quedan. El último humano se aventura para detener el desastre creado por su especie para permitirle al planeta recuperarse. Los personajes pertenecer a Damista. David: Colombia Julian: Venezuela


_**Hola hola, aquí Tatiana, bueno~**_

 _ **Este es un fic… algo largo, de regalo de cumpleaños super atrasado para mi sis, Love U very mucho! De verdad perdoname que lo haya demorado tanto tanto TANTO, sabes como soy para escribir u_u**_

 _ **Quería partirlo en partes, pero sé que si lo hacía no lo terminaría nunca…**_

 **Una pequeña anotación:**

 **Una gran parte de este está basado en el RPG llamado Symbiosis, el juego es algo incoherente en cuestiones de la protagonista, así que si es solo para pensar recomiendo, en lo personal me gustaron algunas reflexiones que hacía Guinevere en el juego, pero pues no quería encarnar a Guini en la piel de David… son super opuestos y Davo es más positivo sobre la vida. Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a la Sis Dami, la verdadera (Eu~), traté de escribir lo mejor, pero quizá falle, sorry sis /3 de resto, espero que te guste tu regalo~**

 **Simbiosis**

 **1.** f. _Biol._ Asociación de individuos animales o vegetales de diferentes especies,sobre todo si los simbiontes sacan provecho de la vida en común.

En este mundo todas las plantas han muerto, un desastre nuclear ha extinguido la vida casi en su totalidad, toda forma de vida que no logró adaptarse al cambio generado por los humanos inevitablemente desapareció, las especies que lo lograron mutando en otras adaptadas al aire contaminado y tóxico. Los humanos como especie dominante buscaron en su tecnología formas de sobrevivir, pero sin un organismo tan importante como las plantas su fin estaba sellado de igual manera.

El paisaje tan diverso que alguna vez existió en el planeta, de tantos colores, olores, climas y especies, se había convertido en un paisaje homogéneo, con tonos grisáceos tanto en cielo como en tierra, los mares habían perdido casi todo su esplendor, por los cielos ya no volaban aves, las extensas praderas fueron reemplazadas por extensiones de tierra árida y gris, las grandes ciudades se convirtieron en simples ruinas inhabitadas. De los ríos ya no corría aquel preciado líquido infravalorado, ahora solo corrían desechos nucleares, transformándose en venas muerte.

A medida que el aire respirable disminuía la muerte llegaba sobre las personas, siendo la muerte la entidad más imparcial en la existencia se llevó a niños, adultos, ancianos, ricos y pobres, los pocos humanos que quedaron sobre la faz de la tierra comenzaron a organizarse en grupos para dar una última lucha en pro de revertir el daño. Estas organizaciones tomaron por nombre "El ejército de la naturaleza", su misión general era la de proteger lo poco que quedaba y recuperar cualquier forma de vida vegetal. Esta meta sería algo que nunca lograrían cumplir, a pesar de que la humanidad tenía los días contados el foco principal del problema aún se negaba a desaparecer **.**

Pasaron los años y el número de individuos siguió cayendo hasta que quedó un solo grupo del Ejército de la Naturaleza, compuesto de no más de 10 personas consagrándose como los humanos más inteligentes, astutos y fuertes. Lograron desarrollar trajes especiales que los mantuvieran aislados del exterior y sus inclemencias, pero esto fue solo una solución temporal, el peso de los pecados de la humanidad no demoraría en caer sobre sus hombros.

Sus mentes en desesperación comenzaron a quebrarse después de haber soportado esa dura vida por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco la locura hizo que comenzaran a apagar sus propias vidas y la de sus compañeros, hasta que finalmente quedó uno, el cual viendo como todos comenzaban a enloquecer abandonó el sitio el cual solía ser la base de sus planes y ahora no era más que un lugar de muerte y tristeza.

Este individuo era un adolescente, muy altivo y gallardo comenzó su "vida" deambulando por aquel mundo. Era muy enérgico e inteligente, lo que le permitió encontrar comida y suministros, las máquinas dispensadoras que en un pasado fueron un objeto común ahora eran sus salvadoras. Trataba de no darle mucha importancia la soledad, pero de vez en comenzaba a roer su corazón, haciendo que pensamientos fatalistas comenzaran a rondar por su mente. Sacudiendo su cabeza volvía a la realidad y seguía su camino. A pesar de verse en dicha circunstancia su suerte era envidiable, ya que solo con esa vida, logró sobrevivir 10 años más.

El joven nómada deambuló sin rumbo alguno, atravesó desiertos, planicies y negros ríos. En una de sus tantas andadas llegó a un lugar que a pesar de la muerte que lo rodeaba, podía considerarse un sitio rescatable. Su curiosidad lo impulsó a caminar por dicho lugar. No encontraba un solo rastro de vida vegetal, solo animales mutados que de verlo directamente lo atacarían sin dudarlo, con todo el resentimiento que sentían por su especie. Una caverna a la distancia llamó su atención, sin dudarlo mucho se dirigió a ese lugar, curioso caminó con paso firme, al llegar al sitio revisó un poco los alrededores y entró con una palanca en mano como defensa y su linterna de cabeza encendida.

El ambiente de la caverna era bastante nuevo para él, era húmeda y gotas de lo que parecía ser agua goteaban por las paredes oscuras, por un momento se tentó a darle una probada a dicho fluido, pero su sentido común lo detuvo, "no puedes ir bebiendo cosas que muy probablemente estén contaminadas a pesar de lo limpia que se vean, mucho menos quitarte el traje protector". Con eso en mente simplemente pasó su mano por dicho fluido, sintió el material del traje humedecerse y enfriarse un poco, habían pasado muchos años desde que había sentido algo así, sonrió levemente y siguió su camino mas adentro en la cueva.

El interior se ponía cada vez más y más oscuro, para pasar la sensación de estar encerrado comenzó a tararear algunas canciones de su infancia, recordó sucesos de su pasado no muy lejano, cosas buenas y malas, se estaba sumiendo mucho en sus recuerdos hasta que el sonido de algo metálico rodando lo regresó, había pateado algo.

Se asustó por un momento, pero apenas recobró la compostura comenzó a buscar dicho objeto, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, apuntando con su linterna hasta que al fin dio con aquello, se sentó un segundo en el suelo de la caverna para examinar el objeto cilíndrico que había pateado. Luego de unos minutos esbozó una sonrisa alegre y soltó una leve risa.

 _\- Oh por dios, una cápsula bitácora, hace años no veía una de este tipo ¿Cómo habrá llegado a este lugar?_

La giró un poco más tratando de ver si tenía alguna marca, pero el tiempo había borrado la identidad de la cápsula.

 _\- Mmm, parece que está bastante maltratada, veamos si sus circuitos aún funcionan… Veamos…_

Se concentró en encontrar los botones que hacían funcionar dicho artefacto, después de un rato rodando por sus manos el cilindro, logró encontrarlos y presionarlos, el metálico contenedor desplegó una pequeña pantalla holográfica que desveló el mensaje que quedaba contenido en ella.

 _-¡Bien! ¡Aún funciona el sistema holográfico!_

Soltó el joven victorioso mientras apretaba su puño con alegría.

 _-Veamos a ver que dice esta vaina… - Ansioso comenzó a leer en aquella oscuridad._

 _Entrada #5 de la bitácora personal de David Santander_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que encontré un lugar con energía para poder escribir un poco, cada vez hay menos supervivientes, gran parte de los monitores cardíacos se encuentran apagados. Mis compañeros de equipo corrieron la misma suerte, temo que me pase lo mismo… cada vez es más difícil encontrar fuentes de oxígeno, pero, como último humano me niego a dejar que mi destino termine de esta manera, sé que la muerte es inevitable, pero solo tengo 15 años, aún me queda vida por delante… solitaria quizá, pero quiero aprovechar mi existencia sobre esta tierra._

 _-Vaya… de todas las cápsulas que pude haber encontrado, fue la mía… Dios, aun recuerdo cuando escribí esto… ya han pasado 10 años desde ese momento eh..._

Por un momento no se lo podía creer, sentía una mezcla de alegría, confusión, nostalgia y tristeza después de haberla leído, cerró su cápsula y la guardó en su bolsillo, por un momento pensó que era el destino el encontrar una de sus memorias en dicho lugar, podría significar que debía abandonar su viaje, o todo lo contrario, que debía seguir. Se decantó por la última opción y habiendo descansado un poco en ese lugar se levantó y siguió su exploración.

 _-Si encontré esto quizá encuentre cosas más útiles si sigo caminando, uno nunca sabe..._

Dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras alzaba un poco sus hombros. Su marcha siguió y siguió, había perdido ya la noción del tiempo de cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando en la oscuridad, el camino comenzaba a volverse monótono y aburrido, no era como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer, pero quería encontrar algo que avivara la emoción que había sentido horas atrás.

Siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a ver una luz pequeña al final del tramo de la caverna, aceleró el paso y sintió como si algo lo estuviera llamando al final del túnel "¿Quizá ya morí?" bromeó para sí mismo mientras que su cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a correr, olvidando por completo el peso de su traje. Cuando la oscuridad súbitamente se desvaneció una luz brillante y cegadora lo obligó a detenerse mientras su vista se acostumbraba al nuevo entorno, tapó con sus manos la careta del traje, quejándose un poco de la molestia que le producía aquel brillo.

Pasados unos minutos poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para su sorpresa no había atravesado la cueva, si no que se había encontrado en un claro dentro de esta, una vez su vista se acostumbró observó el lugar bañado realmente por una suave luz, miró el cielo a través de la gran apertura, grisáceo como siempre, pero podía apreciarlo mejor desde ese sitio, casi como si fuese un cielo totalmente diferente, dio unos pasos sintiendo que ese suelo ya no era rocoso, si no que era más suave, se arrodilló y movió un poco la tierra, suelta y compuesta por granos de distintos tamaños, como en aquellos libros que guardaban los mayores de su grupo. Sintiéndose relajado se recostó de espalda al suelo mientras miraba al cielo.

 _-Bueno, quizá no encuentre algo bueno, pero al menos fui capaz de ver algo diferente a ese basurero que es mi mundo ahora…_

Soltó una risa que poco a poco se fue apagando y quería dar paso al llanto al recordar su situación, pero no quería permitirlo, sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

 _-Vamos, no debes desperdiciar lagrimas en eso… es un gasto de energía…_

Terco hasta consigo mismo. Se quedó unos minutos inmóvil, luego dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el silencio del lugar, escuchando el aleteo de alguna que otra ave mutante de paso. Cuando los volvió a abrir pudo divisar a la distancia una mancha verde y una azul pequeña superpuesta a la primera, parpadeó un poco para aclarar su visión y se levantó para examinar aquella cosa.

Cuando llegó al lugar sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era una pequeña planta, sus hojas pequeñas y verdes como si fuese un arbusto en miniatura y en su punto más alto, una pequeña flor azul de muchos pétalos. Tanto tiempo y personal buscando ese precioso tesoro y estaba en un lugar tan alejado.

Se inclinó para poder ver más de cerca aquella belleza que pensó que sus ojos nunca verían, luego giró la vista al resto del claro en el que estaba, esperando encontrar más plantas, pero no tuvo éxito, era como si el pequeño pedazo de tierra en que se encontraba dicha planta se hubiese congelado en el tiempo, negándose a todo cambio y adversidad. David se encontraba sin palabras, se levantó de ese lugar sin poderlo creer y dio unos pasos, notó que la luz se reflejaba en algo y al acercarse vio que era un pequeño pozo con agua, ¡BINGO!, he ahí el por que la planta había sobrevivido.

 _-Agua subterránea, la fuente más pura de agua… lo único que los humanos no pudieron extraer en su totalidad… No puedo creerlo, esto no me conviene para nada pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz_

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo al sustrato.

 _-Ya poco me importa, puedo morir feliz…_

Hipando un poco se quitó el casco de su traje y se asomó al pequeño espejo de agua, se detalló, observó cada uno de sus ojos oliva, sus pecas, su morena piel había perdido algo de color gracias al tiempo que pasó con el traje, su cabello también permanecía sin grandes cambios, quizá algo más desordenado y largo, pero el color seguía siendo ese mismo castaño.

 _-Han pasado muchos años desde que me pude ver reflejado sin miedo… he cambiado mucho… se me nota cansado_

Dijo mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos, sobre sus ojeras.

 _-Pero, podría estar peor… me alegra estar vivo_

Sonrió y vio a su reflejo devolverle la sonrisa, acercó su cara aún más al agua, la olfateó un poco, no percibió ningún olor, como debería ser, se animó a beber un poco, de pequeños sorbos pasó a una gran bocanada, estaba más sediento de lo que imaginaba y hacía mucho no encontraba una máquina con un fluído que lograra hidratarlo del todo. A pesar de que el agua no tenía sabor alguno para él era como si hubiese probado el paraíso con ese solo trago.

 _-Gracias matica por dejarme encontrarte…_

Miró a la planta que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí, dio un trago más y con sus manos llevó un poco de agua para regar la planta.

 _-Con esto te agradezco… me gustaría poder verte mas tiempo, pero el sol me indica que ya va a ser hora de que anochezca y en este sitio soy vulnerable … Gracias por alegrarme la vida_

Se acercó a oler si dicha flor tenía fragancia, tenía una leve esencia dulce, poco perceptible, pero no había olido algo así en su vida, pasó sus manos con cuidado por las hojas, aunque gracias a los guantes del traje no podía sentirla directamente. Al rato volvió a ponerse su casco protector, el aire dentro no era muy diferente al de esa cueva, por lo que pudo pasar un rato largo en ese lugar sin problemas. Tomó su palanca, escribió una nota nueva en su bitácora, con una descripción muy detallada de la planta y comenzó su camino de regreso, o al menos esa era su idea, al llegar a la salida del claro algo lo hacía voltear siempre hacia el lugar donde había estado antes.

- _Vuelve…_

Escuchó una voz meterse dentro de su cabeza, lo que lo hizo voltear rápidamente, pero no encontró nada más que la pequeña planta.

 _-¿Uh? … okay… creo que pasé mucho tiempo bajo el sol o tomé demasiado de este aire… debo estar alucinando_ …

El castaño miró a la planta una vez más y se giró para retomar su camino.

- _No me dejes…_

De nuevo la voz en su cabeza, dudó si girar de nuevo, pero su curiosidad le ganó y se volteó, de nuevo nadie estaba en ese lugar. Algo dubitativo se acercó de nuevo a la planta y hablándole, sin saber de dónde venía esa voz le sonrió con algo de confusión.

 _-Eres el único ser vivo que hay en este lugar… fuera de mí, no sé si me volví loco o si de verdad me hablas… pero llevarte es como hacerte un daño, el mundo que hay más allá de esta cueva es horrible y peligroso…_

Se puso de cuclillas sin dejar de mirar el profundo azul de la flor. Siguió cuestionando su cordura, mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó, resopló y se sentó al lado de la planta.

 _-Bueno, te llevaré conmigo, pero, tenemos que colaborar, yo te transporto y tú me provees de oxígeno… Así podré recorrer mayor distancia…_

Con una leve sonrisa comenzó a cavar alrededor de la planta cuidando de no romper sus raíces, hasta que pudo levantarla. Se preguntó cómo poder llevarla, luego recordó que su traje venía con una cápsula plástica fijada a la espalda, esta solía ser un depósito de agua, pero mucho tiempo atrás dejó de tener esta utilidad. Descargó este pequeño deposito y con cuidado lo abrió, metió la planta con mucho más cuidado y la cerró, no sin antes tomar un poco del agua y dejar húmeda la tierra. Conectó la manguera del depósito a su casco y de inmediato sintió el cambio en el aire.

 _-¡Dios, esto si es aire de verdad!_

Exclamó levantándose de golpe.

 _-¡Que felicidad tan amarilla, me siento más que vivo! ¡Carajo! ¡Nada parecido a respirar con el filtro de esta porquería de traje!_

Estiró sus brazos y dio un brinquito.

 _-Bueno, tú y yo seremos compañeros en este mundo de ahora en adelante, yo veré, vamos a sobrevivir juntos ahora… mmm pero no puedo decirte planta toda la vida ahora somos compañeros, tendré que ponerte nombre, pero lo haré mientras vamos caminando…_

Con paso rápido comenzó a emprender su camino de salida de la cueva. Las horas que le tomó llegar al claro se redujeron a la mitad cuando iba de regreso, hablando con aquella planta, sin recibir respuesta, pero, muy contento por tener un compañero que no quisiera matarlo, otro ser vivo amable.

 _-Sabes… me contaban los adultos con los que crecí, que las madres tenían la costumbre de hablarle a las matas para que crecieran bonitas, espero que eso también pase contigo_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras ponía un pie delante de otro. Cuando alcanzó la salida de aquella cueva el nombre de su nuevo amigo vino de golpe a su mente.

 _-Julián, si, así te llamaré, serás Julián mi nuevo amigo… mi nuevo "parcero" como decían mis antiguos compañeros en su pasado…_

Su sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer, no había sonreído tanto en mucho tiempo por lo que los músculos de sus mejillas estaban algo entumecidos. Era de noche cuando salió de la cueva, mal momento para caminar, pero no podía permitirse seguir ahí, necesitaba cubrir terreno y buscar provisiones, tanto para él, como su nuevo amigo. Sabía de una ciudad a varios kilómetros, pero le tomaría dos días de caminata llegar hasta allí, por lo que debería una parada.

Hacía planes mentales hasta que un gruñido extraño lo sacó de su concentración, un par de ojos rojos se asomaban entre unos escombros, luego el cuerpo de algo que solía ser un lobo saltó sobre él, derribandolo sin darle mucho chance a esquivar. El "animal" trataba de atacar la cabeza del castaño, de no ver por la palanca que llevaba consigo lo habría logrado. Trató de escapar, pero dicha bestia no se lo permitía, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que pelear, acabando la pelea en el momento en que atravesó el cráneo de aquella criatura con su arma. Reponiendose al impacto recordó a su compañero, revisó la cápsula y gracias al cielo no había sufrido daño.

 _-Animal chimbo… no puedo creer que me atacara sin provocación alguna…_

Refunfuñó alejándose del lugar, de donde vino ese vendrían muchos más, debía apurarse. Después de haberse alejado una distancia prudente decidió revisar a su amigo de nuevo, al ver que estaba sin mayor alteración se sintió aliviado. Una resolución llegó a su mente mientras seguía caminando hacia aquella ciudad, si al menos una planta pudo sobrevivir esta tierra tenía esperanza, claramente no para los humanos siendo él el último, pero el egoísmo humano no opacaba de su mente la idea de que las demás formas vivas merecían un entorno menos hostil.

 _\- Detendremos este desastre… mmm… Con apagar el reactor de la planta nuclear debería ser suficiente… te daré un entorno donde vivir, tenlo por seguro._

Dijo con una mirada confiada apuntando al horizonte con su dedo índice, con esa nueva meta parte del cansancio desapareció un rato largo. Las horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a asomar por el firmamento, su estómago rugía pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a comer por si algo volvía a atacarlo.

 _-Nada de galguerías hasta llegar a la ciudad… Pero que hambre tan arrecha que tengo 'mano…_

Se quejó un poco, pero siguió caminando, la gran ciudad ya se veía más cerca, con un día más a buen paso estaría llegando a ella en la madrugada. La idea de encontrar máquinas de comida sin saquear, quizá algo de agua limpia y un kit médico lo animaba bastante. Sin detenerse puso un pie delante del otro.

 _-Sabes… Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por que te puse ese nombre… pero, por algún motivo sentí que ese era tu nombre… En cuanto no sé tu especie es de flores masculinas o femeninas por separado… Pero Julián me parece que era el nombre perfecto para ti… Je… Creo que estar cansado me pone un poco más hablador… o quizá es porque en mucho tiempo no había tenido con quien hablar… lástima que no puedas responderme… Aunque se que sientes lo que quiero transmitirte…_

Por un momento soltó una risa fuerte hasta que le faltó el aire.

 _-Nunca me imaginé que andaría de aventuras hablando con una planta… De por sí pensé que moriría antes de volver a ver una…_

La plática con su vegetal amigo continuó durante todo el camino, se sintió con la libertad de contarle cómo había sido su vida desde que tenía uso de memoria, como le contaban que fue en un mejor pasado, las cosas que le gustaba, entre otras, se sentía como si aquella planta estuviese atento a cada una de sus palabras, lo hacía sentir acompañado. Pero la curiosidad de saber cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo aquella planta lo mantenía intrigado, obviamente era algo que nunca sabría.

Horas después charlando se le secó la garganta y decidió guardar silencio, al hacer esto el cansancio comenzó a abordarlo de golpe, para su fortuna la ciudad ya estaba a escasos kilómetros. El paisaje terroso y desolado comenzó a cambiar gradualmente a ruinas, siguió adentrándose hasta encontrar un lugar edificio en mediano buen estado.

 _-Este lugar me servirá para pasar algunos días...veamos si encontramos algo bueno aquí… Mmm está cerrado_

Trató de entrar empujando la puerta pero no le fue posible.

 _-Ni modo… tocó a la brava_

Sin meditarlo mucho de una patada bien dada rompió el vidrio que ocupaba la mayor área de la puerta y entró por el agujero, teniendo cuidado de no rasgar el traje. Era un edificio de varios pisos por lo que comenzó a recorrer piso por piso buscando máquinas expendedoras, la suerte parecía no abandonarlo porque en la mayoría de los pisos encontró al menos una sin dañar o saquear.

 _-Esta noche me daré un festín, porque con esta hambre me como lo que sea, hasta uno de esos perros salidos del infierno_

Bromeó para sí mismo y luego habló de nuevo a su amigo.

 _-También hay agua para ti, así que estaremos bien por un tiempo… Toca ser muy medidos con esto… Bueno, busquemos un lugar donde poder dormir ahora._

Caminó por el edificio, que aparentemente solía ser un complejo de oficinas, aunque no era más que la imagen residual de lo que fue. Al no encontrar cadáveres o destrozos grandes dentro de la edificación asumió que dicho lugar había sido clausurado antes de la extinción masiva, para su buena fortuna esto le había permitido abastecerse. Después de mucho andar y rebuscar encontró una especie de sala de espera, con unos sofás muy viejos y una mesa desocupada en el centro, ya tenía su sitio para dormir, en aquel pequeño cuarto se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para poder quitarse el traje y refrescarse un poco.

El interior de los edificios solía tener un nivel de contaminación menor al del exterior gracias a sus paredes de concreto y algunos filtros instalados para mejorar la calidad de aire aunque fuese un poco. Sintiéndose más ligero sin ese pesado traje descargó la cápsula de la planta y la colocó cerca a la ventana, no sin antes rociar algo de agua.

 _-Ya estás bien aquí amiguito_

Sonrió a la planta y se lanzó a un sofá cercano, quedando acostado boca abajo.

 _-Oh si… Que lugar tan bueno carajo, hace mucho que no estaba en un sitio tan cómodo… Aaah_

Soltó un largo suspiro y se estiró lo más que pudo, se proponía a dormir largo y tendido hasta que el rugido de su estómago lo interrumpió.

 _-Por favor, quiero dormir, después comeré_

Refunfuñó, pero fue en vano, su estómago no lo dejaría en paz hasta que saciara su hambre. Con pereza se levantó, trancó la puerta por si acaso y se sentó de nuevo. Revisó su botín y trató de buscar lo más nutritivo y con menos azúcar, que no fuese una bebida carbonatada, al final terminó comiendo unos paquetes de galletas waffer, unas barritas de cereal y una gaseosa, no conservaban del todo su sabor pasado, pero le bastaba para alimentarse y sentirse satisfecho.

Con su hambre saciada se volvió a tender en el sofá mirando al techo, se estiró nuevamente soltando un quejido, luego su mirada se dirigió a la improvisada maceta y pasó su mano suave por fuera del cristal, quería tocar de nuevo, con su propia piel la textura de las hojas de aquella planta, pero a su vez temía que si la tocaba demasiado pudiera matarla. Dejó la idea de lado y se quedó quieto simplemente mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo, estaba cansado tanto por la larga jornada de llegar a la ciudad como de recorrer el edificio, planeaba quedarse un par de días en ese lugar, aprovechando la altura en la que se alojaba podría examinar un poco los alrededores antes de volverse a aventurar.

Cuando el cielo gradualmente pasó de un gris a la total oscuridad supo que era el mejor momento para cerrar sus ojos, quiso leer de nuevo su cápsula bitácora pero el sueño lo venció antes de siquiera desbloquearla, por lo que el cilindro metálico cayó y rodó al otro extremo de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente David se levantó cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a tocar su cara a través de la ventana, con algo de pereza se movió un poco en el sofá, sin querer levantarse, como hacía tanto tiempo no dormía en un lugar cómodo la pereza se apoderaba de él. Rezongó un rato más hasta que de tanto revolverse en su lugar terminó por caerse al suelo.

 _-Hijue… madre vida… ¡AAAAH!_

Sintiendo su inminente caída al suelo se vio obligado a levantarse. Una vez de pie se acomodó un poco su revuelto cabello y se talló los ojos.

 _-Buenos días Julian, listo para un día más_

Dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante.

 _-Aunque tú te quedarás aquí por hoy, no voy a salir del edificio así que no es necesario que te ande trasteando conmigo de lado a la'o_

Se rascó un poco por detrás de su cabeza. Luego movió la cápsula a una mesa donde no le diese el sol de lleno.

 _-Listo, aquí no te achucharrarás… volveré más tarde._

Buscó su traje y se lo colocó de nuevo, volvía a sentirse algo aprisionado, pero no tenía otra opción, caminó hacia la puerta y dándole una última mirada a aquella flor azul cerró y salió. Ese día recorrería de nuevo cada uno de los pisos buscando esta vez no comida, si no algún tipo de arma, aunque no le fue difícil, rompiendo algunas cosas encontró hachas para incendios, la cuestión fue encontrar una que tuviese suficiente filo. A pesar de que fue fácil encontrarlas, casi todas se encontraban oxidadas o rotas, no todo podía salirle bien, pensó.

Después de mucho buscar y rebuscar encontró una, con el filo para sacarlo de apuros, así que se la llevó. Después de eso comenzó a curiosear los diferentes cubículos de oficina, encontrando algunas fotos que fueron dejadas atrás, una que otra prenda de vestir, pero el premio fue un botiquín de primeros auxilios, aunque debido a su gran tamaño podría ser difícil llevarlo al exterior.

- _Creo que necesitaré una maleta para llevar lo más indispensable, además de la comida… Veamos…_

Comenzó a abrir todas las gavetas que veía a su paso, pero no encontraba algo medianamente parecido a la mochila que andaba buscando.

 _-Bueno pue' este piso está limpio, toca ir al siguiente_ …

Dejó el botiquín en un lugar donde pudiese verlo fácilmente al volver a ese piso. Subió una planta y volvió a buscar cosas, uno a uno recorrió los pisos de nuevo, encontrando algunas memorias, viejos archivos, fotos, entre otras cosas y casi al final de su recorrido encontró la mochila que tanto estaba buscando, con eso en mano, recogió algunas cosas más y regresó al piso de donde partió.

Una vez allí se sentó a organizar su nuevo morral, pero en cuanto abrió la mochila salió corriendo una rata de considerable tamaño, con el corazón en la mano se apartó no sin soltar un madrazo al aire mientras ese individuo se alejaba por el pasillo.

Esperó un poco en silencio atento a si escuchaba pasos o algún otro ruido, pasados unos minutos decidió retomar la tarea en la que estaba y regresar rápido con su querido amigo, una vez terminado esto emprendió su regreso empuñando su nueva hacha con mucha atención. Caminó rápido y hasta que no entró a la sala de espera, cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo no se sintió en paz. Al llegar buscó quitarse rápido su traje y de paso la ropa que solía llevar debajo, dejándose en ropa interior y camiseta, el susto y la prisa habían hecho que llegara super acalorado, se tiró al suelo tratando de refrescarse y como por inercia volvió a entablar charla con la planta.

 _-No 'mano, supieras la que me pasó, encontré cosas buenas, un hachita y un botiquín, pero va y me sale de la nada una ratota inmensa… casi me da un maldito infarto, no me hizo nada, que me asombra eso de paso, pero ala, el susto que me dio fue bastante grande, ojalá se haya ido del edificio y que no tenga familia o algo así… porque no quiero encontrarlos…_

Gruñó un poco mientras se abanicaba con su mano para refrescarse un poco más.

 _-Pero al llegar y ver que estabas exactamente como te dejé me pone bastante tranquilo, no quiero perder a mi amigo Julián_

Esbozó una sonrisa mirando a ese azul profundo.

 _-De verdad, no entiendo como alguien no puede valorar la belleza y bienestar que te da estar cerca a las matas, para haber hecho que el mundo terminara así… Sabes, me gustaría encontrar un buen lugar para sembrarte el día que mi tiempo en esta tierra termine… quizá solo sea un sucio humano, pero si pudiese llegar a servirte, aunque fuese de abono, me sentiría honrado…_

Esta vez sonrió con bastante tristeza en su mirada, después de mucho tiempo comenzaba a sentir el peso de su vida en sus hombros, el saber que estaba solo, siendo el único en esa tierra desolada.

 _-Sabes, espero que al final de mis días pueda regresarte a tu primer hogar… había agua fresca, creo que ahí estabas muy bien… perdona haber traído a este horror de mundo, pero… ah no sé… sentí que debía hacerlo… Vi morir a mis compañeros, a mi familia, amigos y otras personas, primero en masa y luego uno por uno… sin poder hacer nada…_

Respiró profundo sintiendo como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejaría su corazón liberarse, se permitiría sacar todo el dolor que llevaba cargando durante años.

 _-Sé que fue un deseo egoísta… muy egoísta a decir verdad… pero creo que estaba tan solo, quería la compañía de un ser vivo que no quisiera matarme_

Miró a su amigo, luego al techo y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente, en su mente pedía perdón a su amigo, ya que al congestionarse por el llanto no podía hablar, no aguantando más lloró con la fuerza de sus pulmones, hasta que quedó satisfecho.

 _-Ah… Me siento mejor… y un poco imbécil por llorar delante de una mata…_

Soltó una risilla mientras se levantaba del suelo y tiraba desganado al sofá. Quedó agotado así que cerró sus ojos mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

- _No te preocupes… no te arrepientas…_

"Ah, esa voz de nuevo, supongo que es mi soporte emocional o algo así", pensó antes de caer rendido, estirado en muy mala posición sobre el mueble. Era aquella voz que había comenzado el viaje de los dos, quizá era su conciencia tratando de mantener la cordura o quizá algo más. Era algo que se meditaba, pero su lógica indicaba que era la primera opción.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche gracias al frío que sentía por estar ligero, un potente dolor de cabeza lo dejó bastante atontado, se levantó para colocarse el resto de su ropa y comer algo rico en azúcar esperando que esto le quitará el dolor de cabeza. A pesar del malestar, sentía su corazón mucho más tranquilo y podía sentirse con una ligereza que ya había olvidado. Un rato largo después comenzó a reponerse, se arrodilló en el sofá y recargando sus brazos en el borde de la ventana se sentó a mirar hacia el exterior, esa noche comenzaba a ver la luna, al ser un astro independiente de la tierra y reflejo del sol podía verlo con mucha más facilidad que las estrellas ocultas entre la cortina de contaminación.

- _¿Qué pensará la luna sobre lo que le hicimos a su planeta? Debe odiarnos ¿no crees, Julian?... De hecho es posible que también tú odies a los humanos, gracias a nosotros es que no puedes crecer libremente y ahora andas como rehén de uno…_

Dijo tratando de bromear un poco, luego guardó silencio por un rato largo mientras su mirada se dirigía de nuevo a la luna

 _\- Pasado mañana saldremos de aquí… La planta nuclear está cerca, creo que si logramos apagar su sistema central todo dejará de funcionar y la contaminación se detendrá y poco a poco quizá el planeta se recuperará o eso quiero creer_

Por un momento comenzó a encerrarse en su mente para poder idear un plan, sabía que la seguridad en ese lugar siempre había sido bastante potente y que aunque no hubiese nadie que la dirigiera no significaba que la seguridad había bajado, gracias a su sistema automatizado y la energía obtenida de los compuestos radiactivos la planta se sostenía prácticamente sola.

 _-Quizá no logre verlo, pero… al menos quiero darte el chance de lograr prosperar y de redimir un poco a mi especie. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué somos tan dañinos?_

Dijo subiendo el tono de voz, en un pequeño arranque de ira, luego respiró y se calmó _._

 _-Okay… Nada que hacer… Ya tengo un plan… pero te necesito para no quedarme sin oxígeno antes de cumplir mi cometido… Tú y yo podremos recuperar este mundo… No lo aprovecharé y de haber estado solo hubiese esperado mi muerte recorriendo el mundo, pero si tú estás aquí hay esperanza para la tierra._

Su plan era arriesgado, pero tenía presente que no tenía mucho que perder y se negaba a dejar este mundo sabiendo que podía hacer algo para ayudar, mucho menos cuando había encontrado a aquel ser que representaba esperanza.

 _-Creo que haremos mutualismo un rato… y si muero al menos te serviré de comida… Bueno ¡Mañana dedicaré para reponer energía y quizá mirar un poco por aquí cerca! A ver que me encuentro y contra que puedo pelear... Así… que volveré a dormir, ah … debo revisar que tenga el equipo completo, con el susto de ese bichajo no sé si cogí todo_

Se acercó a la maleta y comenzó a revisar, hacía un chequeo de los objetos mientras balbuceaba el nombre del objeto y revisaba su estado, al terminar acomodó todo de forma en que ocupara el menor espacio posible y dejó la mochila sobre la mesa del centro.

 _-Bueno, no está todo lo que necesito, pero con estas cosas me bandeo… para lo que vamos a hacer estamos apenas… Meteré por la mañana las provisiones y el agua y estará todo listo…_

Se tomó un jugo de botella antes de volver a acomodarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

 _-Aguantame un poco más… y si no lo logro ¡que me quiten mis pecas para siempre!_

Levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado y luego lo dejó caer a su lado.

 _-Buenas noches Julián_

Se despidió bostezando y cayó dormido casi al instante.

Esa mañana se levantó con el primer rayo de sol, rápidamente se alistó, cargó la cápsula con su amigo en su espalda y por delante acomodó la maleta, por último se puso su casco. Con el hacha en mano salió del recinto, daba cada paso con cautela a medida que se alejaba de la construcción. Su plan era regresar por la noche, pero por precaución se llevó parte de sus víveres en caso de tener que esconderse hasta la noche.

El ambiente estaba silencioso, no se escuchaba sonido más que el de sus pisadas, algunos escombros romperse bajo sus pies y su respiración rebotar dentro del casco. El silencio era tal que llegaba a desesperarlo un poco, pero tampoco se animaba a hablar con su verde amigo por temor a atraer algún animal o depredador. De pronto un sonido metálico y similar a pasos rompió el silencio, sorprendido buscó donde esconderse, una pila de vieja basura fue su mejor opción, pero al saltar hacia ella salió otra rata mutante corriendo, pensó que lo atacaría pero sus pasos solo se alejaron hasta que el sonido de un láser resonó por todo el lugar y el sonido de las pisadas de aquel animal mutado desapareció, luego de unos minutos volvieron a escucharse las pisadas metálicas.

Estaba muy confundido, no movió un solo músculode su cuerpo, solo respiraba despacio y muy pausado esperando que lo que sea que estuviese ahí no lo encontrara. Aquella cosa pasó cerca de donde se encontraba escondido, contuvo el aliento, sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y como sus latidos vibraban en sus tímpanos. Estuvo en esa posición hasta que el sonido metálico comenzó a alejarse, apenas lo sintió a distancia prudencial asomó su cabeza y pudo ver un robot, bastante robusto y con un diseño algo antiguo.

Recorrió aquel artefacto con la mirada, analizando cada esquina, botón y luz, la cámara del robot se giró rápidamente por lo que se escondió de nuevo. Cuando el tiempo pasó y el robot se fue pudo salir de su incómodo escondite.

- _Hace años no veía un robot de control… Si me ve lo más probable es que me trate de eliminar, debo tener cuidado…_

Respiró profundo tratando de recuperarse de aquel momento de tensión.

 _-Debieron desmantelar esos robots cuando aún estaban vivos los operarios… pero veo que no… bueno, no perderé el tiempo, debo moverme rápido._

Sin detenerse más tiempo recorrió de nuevo el sector. Para su fortuna o desgracia otro de esos robots apareció y fue detectado por la cámara de este, pensó rápido qué debía hacer así que antes de que el robot iniciase su ataque de un golpe seco del hacha destruyó su cámara y su tablero de control dejándolo fuera de combate.

 _-Partes de este coso me servirán para algo…_

Abrió la coraza del robot, destruyó su tarjeta madre y cualquier otro circuito que pudiese representar peligro y una vez asegurado esto comenzó a arrastrar aquel montón de metal.

 _-Suficiente exploración… necesito buscar un sitio donde poder desarmarlo… ugh esto pesa._

Resopló mientras buscaba la forma de cargar ese robot. Un rato después se encontró de nuevo en el edificio, esta vez no subió sino que bajó unas plantas, hasta uno de los sótanos, allí tranquilo se sentó a revisar que podría servirle. Comenzó a desmontar todas las partes, separó el equipamiento de armas y las colocó a un lado para llevarlas, las memorias externas las apartó también por si tenía la oportunidad de revisarlas y el resto de circuitos fueron destruidos a golpe limpio.

Terminada su faena cargó lo poco que rescató y subió de nuevo a su refugio temporal. Como había hecho el día anterior dejó a su amigo cerca a la ventana, lo regó un poco y se quitó su pesado traje. Antes de ponerse a revisar con calma su hallazgo se sentó a comer, el susto le había abierto el apetito por lo que devoró los ponqués Ramo, las bolsas de papas y dulces más ricos en azúcar y grasa. Al sentirse satisfecho se tiró en el sofá a descansar un poco.

 _-Bueno… no habrá sido la mejor exploración, pero bueno, sabiendo que habían robots chimbos como que mejor no me arriesgo._

Se sentó y observó de nuevo la flor de su vegetal amigo, sintiéndose calmado suspiró y se sentó en el suelo a trabajar con lo que tenía.

 _-Bueno, no seré un ingeniero o un experto en armas... pero al menos me enseñaron a hacer que estas vainas sirvan…_

Acercó las piezas y con un destornillador comenzó a mover cables con cuidado, si lograba cambiar el control de disparo podría usar el láser a voluntad. Se concentró en su trabajo, teniendo cuidado con cada movimiento que hacía, balbuceaba cada una de sus acciones medida que las realizaba. El tiempo pasó, las noche pronto comenzó a caer mientras el trigueño seguía trabajando. Bien entrada la noche dio su tarea por terminada, se tiró de espalda mirando el techo soltando un gruñido grave y se estiró lo que más pudo.

 _-Ave María… no pensé que cacharriando esa vaina se me iba a ir todo el día, pero terminé_

Giró la cabeza a ver el láser modificado, se había ingeniado con metal suelto un gatillo para disparar.

 _-Mañana lo probaré… ya está muy oscuro para eso y mínimo soy tan de malas que atraigo algo que no quiero._

Se levantó junto con el aparato y lo dejó en la mesa, luego se sentó en el sofá y miró por la ventana, apoyó su mejilla sobre el borde ancho de la ventana, lo único que miraba era el negro total de la noche.

 _-Que haya robots me supone un problema extra… carajo, pero bueno, debí esperarlo…_

Giró la mirada para ver a su amigo y un recuerdo de su infancia llegó de golpe a su mente.

 _-Sabes… una señora que vivía en el mismo grupo que yo me contaba que antes la gente le hablaba a las plantas para que se pusieran bonitas y saludables… ¿Sería eso cierto?¿Si te hablo más te pondrás te harás más resistente?_ -Soltó una risilla y sonrió amplio. _-Creo que antes debes es estar mama'o de que te parle mucho_ -.

Se acostó de nuevo y con las manos en el estómago miró hacia la luna de nuevo. El día siguiente llegó, tenía pereza, pero después de un rato largo se levantó, se puso su traje y bajó de piso con su láser para probarlo sin hacer mucho daño.

 _-Vamos… tiene que funcionar, si no me jodí porque a solo hacha no mató más de un andrajo de estos._

Apuntó con el arma a un cuadro que había en la pared, centró lo más que pudo la improvisada mira y disparó, pero nada salió del cañón del arma, tomó aire tratando de no ponerse ansioso y volvió a apretar el gatillo, nada de nuevo. Lanzando unos cuantos improperios al aire le dio un golpe al arma y disparó por última vez y esta vez salió el disparo directo a ese cuadro, con un fuerte sonido impactó y quemó el cuadro. Se sintió aliviado de que su arreglo hubiese funcionado, aún así hizo unos cuantos disparos más confirmando el funcionamiento.

 _-¡Bien!¡Carajo!¡Bien! Sirvió ¡Que bueno soy!_

Rió orgulloso de su trabajo y se apresuró a regresar a su piso, quería mostrarle a Julián su logro. Corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró rápido en esa sala.

 _-Tenemos un arma buena, podemos avanzar algo más tranquilos… Pensé que no serviría, pero no sé, soy muy de buenas y me salió bien._

Se acercó a la cápsula para mostrar el arma. Podría protegerse a sí mismo y a su amigo, eso le daba mucha confianza y lo llenaba de determinación. Ese resto del día se la pasó organizando tanto sus provisiones como su equipo para su misión final. Estuvo tranquilo mientras lo hacía, se aseguró que la planta tuviese suficiente agua, revisó completamente el estado de su traje y su arma una vez más.

La noche llegó, su tranquilidad se fue transformando en ansiedad sabiendo lo que le esperaba al salir el sol, acostado mirando al techo estaba en silencio pensaba en los "¿Y si?" sobre su plan. Pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto todo estaba ya concreto para él, todos los posibles escenarios ya habían sido pensados. Lo que de ahí en más pudiera llegar a considerar serían hipotéticos algo pesimistas y no quería salir asustado y estresado esa mañana. Después de un rato largo meditando logró conciliar el sueño, no fue uno muy profundo pero le bastó para descansar.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a tocar su cara haciendo que se despertara. Se levantó sin problemas y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, con todo preparado y equipado se dispuso a salir del refugio que lo salvaguardó durante esos días. Con paso firme emprendió la marcha por la calle principal, teniendo sumo cuidado de no toparse con ninguna bestia o robot, sería imposible no encontrar alguno a medida que se acercase a la planta, pero prefería ahorrar energía para los momentos más duros que sabía que tendría. Se escondía apenas escuchaba el sonido metálico de los pasos, esperaba en suma quietud y silencio y luego salía para continuar su marcha.

Después de un tiempo caminando se encontró en un tramo donde todo estaba despejado, sospechoso, pero al no escuchar nada decidió caminar rápido por todo el centro de la senda, trataba de pisar suave, aminorando el sonido y esperando no atraer nada.

Caminaba y caminaba, sin saber muy bien si habían sido horas o minutos lo que llevaba avanzando, trataba de llevar el conteo del tiempo gracias a la posición del sol, aunque no era muy hábil en eso. Alternaba la vista entre el frente y el suelo, al ser tan despejado el sendero la luz del sol llegaba a molestarlo un poco, en una de sus miradas al suelo vio como una gran sombra llegaba desde atrás y se detenía sobre él, asustado levantó la mirada para encontrarse otro robot, esta vez era flotante y de cuerpo redondo, daba la ilusión de ser esponjoso, una linda apariencia para tan dañino ente.

 _-Mier...coles…_ -Musitó emprendiendo carrera, el robot comenzó a disparar varas delgadas y afiladas. _-Si me llega a dar una de esas estoy jodido.._ -Corría a toda velocidad, avanzando en zig zags disparejos, esperando que eso le diese mayores chances de no ser golpeado.

A lo lejos logró divisar una serie de casetas con logos de la planta nuclear, su oportunidad de zafarse de aquel robot, justo lo que necesitaba ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse, esforzándose un poco aumentó el ritmo de su carrera, el desespero comenzaba a aumentar y preso de la adrenalina solo lograba centrarse en las pequeñas construcciones olvidando totalmente su entorno. Su atención se centraba cada vez más hasta que el sonido de vidrio quebrándose llamó su atención, giró un poco su cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo que una de esas agujas había penetrado la cápsula de su amigo.

 _-Carajo…_ \- Molesto se giró y disparó con el láser hacia ese "esponjoso" robot, una apuesta grande ya que al hacerlo tuvo que detenerse en seco para apuntar, varios disparos salieron de su arma y al impactar contra el cuerpo del robot flotante se produjo una cortina de humo, pero no planeaba quedarse para confirmar si había logrado derribar o dañar al robot, aprovechó esa escasa visibilidad para correr de nuevo a la caseta más cercana.

Mala suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada, maldiciendo por dentro buscó la forma de entrar, un candado se lo impedía aunque por el pánico que estaba sintiendo demoró recordar que tenía consigo el hacha y la barra metálica, con el hacha rompió el cerrojo y con la barra forzó la puerta abriéndola por fin y justo a tiempo, los disparos no habían logrado derribar al robot.

Entró rápido y cerró la puerta, se recargó contra esta y se deslizó al suelo, contuvo el aire esperando que aquel metálico ser dejara de buscarlo. Asomó un poco por la puerta y no pudo verlo, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco, sentado ahí dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y trató de controlar su agitada respiración, nunca en su vida había corrido tanto como en ese momento, sentía sus piernas temblar y doler. Estiró sus piernas lo que más pudo y descargó la cápsula de vidrio entre estas, necesitaba revisar que tanto había sido el daño, la aguja metálica había atravesado el cristal de lado a lado, si hubiese estado más cerca le hubiese o directamente sin la cápsula la aguja le hubiese dado a él, la idea lo aterró un poco, pero debía concentrarse en la condición de su amigo.

 _-Dios… me has salvado el pellejo, donde no te lleve en la espalda no la cuento_

Dijo mientras rodaba un poco la cápsula, encontró que la aguja había cortado unas cuantas ramitas, se lamentó mucho ese hecho, pero su verde amigo sobreviviría, la totipotencia haría su trabajo con el tiempo. Trató de sacar la aguja de ahí pero estaba atorada, sin mas que hacer la dejó en su lugar y se cargó de nuevo la cápsula. Duró un rato largo sentado en ese lugar, le convenía explorar el lugar por lo que una vez sus piernas dejaron de vibrar se levantó y comenzó a revisar todo. Encontró unos cuantos planos de la maquinaria interna de la planta, un mapa desgastado de los túneles construidos para movilizar a empleados e insumos y unas anotaciones, expedientes de los procesos y actas del lugar. Cosas bastante turbias estaban consignadas en cada folio del lugar.

 _-Esta gente sabía que de seguir con esto íbamos a terminar como estamos… Pero claro, como la plata importa mas, la plata da de comer y te permite respirar_

Arrugó las hojas con rabia y las tiró a un lado. La ambición de la empresa había causado tanta muerte y sufrimiento, esto motivó aún más al trigueño para completar su misión y parar el constante daño que dejó su especie, entre los documentos encontró que el funcionamiento del reactor principal estaba mediado por 3 generadores de energía, debería destruirlos. Revisó de nuevo el desgastado mapa y trató de recordar lo que más pudiese, no tenía más espacio para llevárselo, buscó dentro de esa casa el pasillo que comenzara a llevarlo bajo tierra y cuando dio con él se dio cuenta que había luz, las lámparas incandescentes se encontraban encendidas, como todo en ese lugar le dio un mal presentimiento, pero no tenía más opción que seguir.

Tragó saliva y siguió la senda, el suelo tenía unos rieles donde en un mejor pasado se transportaban materiales y residuos, eran rieles viejos y se notaba que llevaban mucho en desuso, el óxido los cubría y estaban rotos en algunos tramos, pero esos desgastados rieles le servían de guía en la serie de túneles.

Después de un rato caminando encontró de nuevo robots, moviéndose de lado a lado entre paneles de control y máquinas, estos robots no lo atacaban, pensó que quizá como estaban programados para trabajar con humanos no lo reconocían como una amenaza, o eso quería creer. Caminó con cierto nerviosismo entre tantos robots, buscando el primer generador, esperaba que las armas que llevaba consigo fueran suficientes, sabía que lógicamente los generadores deberían estar custodiados por robots potentes y eso lo preocupaba más, sacudió la cabeza para no pensar mucho en eso mientras seguía su camino.

Caminó por un tiempo largo, miraba los robots de mantenimiento moverse de aquí para allá, era un poco abrumador para él; de a poco los robots de mantenimiento comenzaron a disminuir su número, al igual que los paneles y la maquinaria, debía estar acercándose. Notó una puerta que casi pasó desapercibida entre tantos cables, tenía un pequeño y viejo letrero, de un color azul oscuro y un símbolo cobrizo que no pudo interpretar, este estaba manchado con óxido y aceite. Colocó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, pasó saliva algo nervioso y la abrió despacio, asomó su cabeza y vió el generador al fondo del salón que acababa de abrir, sin pensarlo mucho entró pero al poner un pie adentro los robots de vigilancia comenzaron a cercarlo.

No tenía escapatoria alguna, tendría que pelear, en una de sus manos empuñó el hacha y con la otra el láser, no era la forma más eficaz de atacar, pero era lo único que tenía, los robots se acercaron rápido y comenzaron su ataque, algunas máquinas estáticas disparaban lasers, mientras los otros robots atacaban dando golpes con sus extremidades metálicas, eran demasiados y si bien pudo deshacerse de los láser con el propio, por priorizar esta tarea y la integridad de su amigo recibió varios de los golpes de los robots en movimiento. Se sorprendía de su propia resistencia, aquellos golpes fácilmente hubiesen podido sacarlo de combate, pero entre la adrenalina y su resolución aguantaba en pie, no solo eso, una vez destruidos los lasers comenzó a atacar a los robots que se movían de un lado a otro, a pesar de que seguía recibiendo golpes logró librarse de ellos, dejando solo un montón de partes y circuitos esparcidos en el suelo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazando su estómago, el dolor comenzaba a despertarse en su magullado cuerpo, pero se forzó a sí mismo para levantarse y caminar hacia el enorme generador, se recargó en el, lo analizó un poco y cortó varios cables que alimentaban el suministro y con el hacha destruyó el panel de control. Con esto dio su tarea terminada y salió de dicha habitación, una vez fuera una alarma comenzó a convocar a distintos autómatas, la conmoción le hizo pensar que quizá tendría una oportunidad de llegar al segundo generador y encontrar menos guardianes si se encontraban ocupados con el primero.

Sosteniéndose de la pared avanzó tratando de ignorar el dolor, esperaba que los robots de mantenimiento no lo notaran, se quedaba inmóvil cuando sentía alguno demasiado cerca y continuaba una vez este se iba. Pronto la segunda puerta se hizo visible, esta vez debía pensar en cómo entrar y destruir el generador sin provocar el ataque masivo de los robots de seguridad. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y se sentó un momento, tanto para pensar como para recuperarse un poco de los golpes. El efecto de la adrenalina aún no se iba, pero todo dolía, aunque por ahora no tenía golpes en sitios vitales, podría seguir su marcha a pesar del insoportable dolor.

Se quedó quieto en ese lugar durante un rato, la puerta del segundo generador estaba a su alcance pero debía pensar bien su estrategia, se le ocurrió que quizá si encontrase una rejilla de ventilación podría atacar desde un ducto, la construcción era antigua, por lo que lo más seguro era que una salida o conexión se encontrase en el interior del cuarto del generador, ese sería su chance de destruir enemigos sin armar de nuevo un aquelarre y de paso evitar recibir más daño. Rodó la mirada por todo el lugar buscando la rejilla de ventilación, apenas la encontró cojeó un poco al caminar hacia aquella rejilla, se inclinó para tratar de zafarla, pero estaba atornillada, tuvo que improvisar con el filo y punta del hacha para poder abrirla.

Estuvo un rato largo en dicha tarea hasta que la rejilla salió, revisó si podía pasar su cuerpo por el conducto, efectivamente pudo hacerlo, arrastrándose pegado al suelo metálico del ducto.

 _-Dios… en medio de todo pasaría más fácil si no llevase la cápsula… pero prefiero reptar cual culebra a morirme ahogado…_

Masculló mientras se arrastraba como podía. Le era algo difícil mantener el rumbo, más en la oscuridad del interior del ducto, chocó en el codo que indicaba que el ducto comenzaba a subir, trepó con dificultad, sentía que algo en su interior estaba roto pero debía continuar.

Después de haber avanzado unos cuantos metros un segmento del ducto se ensanchó, lo que le permitió gatear. Dando vueltas por el sistema de ventilación por fin llegó al cuarto del segundo generador, al igual que el anterior estaba protegido por robots y láseres. Pensó un poco qué tanto podría disparar desde ahí, lo primero que hizo fue destruir los láser estáticos disparando con el propio, lo más fácil estaba hecho. Después disparó a algunos robots, pero se movían demasiado para darles a todos, derribando lo que más pudo bajó y trató de terminar la tarea con su hacha.

Sentía el cuerpo algo pesado, no podía pelear a su máxima velocidad, sintió un golpe en una pierna y escuchó un sonido que lo dejó frío, "crack" acompañado de un dolor agudo, la descarga de adrenalina le permitió espabilar un poco y contraatacar a su agresor y dar por terminada la limpieza de ese cuarto procedió a destrozar el panel del generador y desquita un poco su rabia con los demás circuitos. Tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba bastante agitado y cansado en el fondo tenía ganas de simplemente rendirse en ese punto, pero tenía la resolución de dejar la tarea terminada.

 _-Esto se está volviendo demasiado difícil de manejar… creo que moriré aquí_ -. Respiró profundo y sintió el aroma de las flores de aquella planta. _\- Menos mal no estoy totalmente solo, puedes usar mi cuerpo para alimentarte si es necesario._

Ya solo quedaba un generador, sólo una máquina que mantenía el estado del planeta en total decadencia, salió del sitio por la puerta, ya no tenía la fuerza para regresar al ducto. Cada paso se volvió sumamente doloroso, su pierna rota comenzaba a emitir aún más señales de dolor hacia su cabeza, era tanto que su vista se nublaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sabía que no tenía caso rendirse en ese momento habiendo llegado tan lejos, así que continuó su paso hasta llegar a la última puerta. Estaba sin vigilancia, le daba un mal presentimiento, pero sin dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto entró, estaba oscuro, en silencio salvo por el sonido de la refrigeración del reactor, el cual se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el último generador.

Avanzó con cautela, despacio y sin hacer ruido, pero al momento de llegar a la mitad de la habitación las luces se encendieron súbitamente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al quedar deslumbrado, pero el miedo le hizo abrirlos de a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Lo que encontró lo dejó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba delante de él, otra persona y no solo eso, el dueño de la compañía de energía nuclear y su principal cerebro técnico. Parpadeó varias veces convenciendose de que era la realidad.

 _-¡Usted!... ¿Pero qué no debería haber muerto con todos los demás hace mucho?_ -. Exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos, en ese momento toda sensación de dolor fue suprimida del shock.

 _-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, mocoso, se supone que era el último en la faz de esta tierra… y veo que has estado jodiendo mis generadores_ -. El hombre de avanzada edad lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica y ojos de desprecio, no había brillo en sus ojos, por lo que muy cuerdo no se encontraba.

 _-¿Qué gana manteniendo esta planta activa? Ya no queda nadie que te pague su energía, ya casi ni queda de donde sacarla ¿Por qué no detuvo esto cuando estaba a tiempo?_

Gritó el pecoso al anciano, estaba sacando toda la rabia contenida, más la que se había generado en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que sabiendo que la humanidad se había extinto, su imperio había colapsado y no quedaba nada, siguiese con su empresa con normalidad? Incluso ese viejo hombre se veía forzado a usar una máscara especial anti-contaminación.

 _-No espero que lo entiendas muchacho… además tampoco tengo que justificar nada y menos a un niñato, hasta que de mis últimos respiros, esta planta seguirá funcionando ¡HAHAHAHA!_

Una risa estridente se escuchó por todo el recinto, definitivamente aquel hombre a pesar de ser muy brillante había perdido toda cordura. David no sabía las intenciones de aquel hombre y en esa situación tampoco se centraría en averiguarlo.

 _-Pues si cree que me voy a quedar aquí pasmado mientras mata lo que queda en este planeta, está equivocado_

Apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño y sacó su láser, apuntó a aquel hombre, este solo lo miraba con cinismo y aquella sonrisa burlona. La situación se desveló cuando este hombre sacó su propio rayo láser y dos robots salieron a su lado. Maldijo en voz baja la situación, pero sabía que un anciano de tal poder e inteligencia no podría estar sin escolta.

La sala se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, ambos bandos permanecían inmóviles, la mirada del joven y del anciano se encontraban fijas en la del otro, David solo escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración en su casco. Tomó aire lentamente y parpadeó suavemente, al soltar el aire se rompió el silencio, se impulsó con su la pierna menos dañada y comenzó a correr hacia aquel último obstáculo, casi a la par los dos autómatas se precipitaron contra él, estos tenían una modificación en sus brazos, unas sierras mecánicas estaban anclados a dos pares de brazos, mientras un tercer par tenía unas pinzas bastante robustas. Con su hacha en mano lo primero que intentó fue romper o al menos inhabilitar los brazos con las sierras, aunque en la tarea recibió varios cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, el aire puro producido por su acompañante comenzaba a mezclarse en el interior con la contaminación del ambiente, lo que lentamente comenzó a sofocarlo. Aún así no se rendía, siguió luchando arduamente para desarmarlos, pero en su condición era esfuerzo perdido.

Cayó en cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ningún lado y comenzaba a ahogarse decidió optar por otra estrategia, tratar de pasar de largo los robots y atacar directamente al anciano y al panel del control del generador. Rodando rápidamente la vista por su entorno ideó una ruta y como pudo evadió a los robots y se apresuró hacia su nuevo objetivo, el anciano aún así decidió defenderse y comenzar a disparar a su oponente, la edad no le permitía apuntar correctamente, su mano temblaba, disminuyendo sus chances de darle al joven guerrero.

Aún así, algunos disparos lograron darle en sus extremidades, por suerte solo eran quemaduras y heridas no tan profundas para ser letales, pero pronto el dolor y el daño comenzaron a pasarle cuenta a su cuerpo junto a la falta de oxígeno, sus sistemas comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco, debía actuar rápido. Comenzó a disparar también hacia el anciano mientras mantenía a duras tientas su velocidad de movimiento, hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de él, solo un disparo sería suficiente para detener al viejo y terminar con todo.

Sonaron dos disparos con escasos milisegundos de diferencia, había disparado con sus ojos cerrados, rezando que ese disparo fuera el definitivo y que no fuese impactado por el láser del anciano. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que había dado en la máscara que permitía al anciano respirar, dañándola severamente y haciendo que este comenzara a ahogarse, pasó por su lado y lo empujó lejos del generador. Solo un golpe con su hacha y terminaría, "solo un golpe más" se repetía, en esos últimos segundos tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había ralentizado, su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda prisa debido a las descargas de adrenalina y diversas señales de alerta que su cuerpo mandaba por sus nervios. Estando a pocos centímetros sintió algo filudo impactar contra su espalda, una de las sierras de los robots lo había alcanzado perforando profundamente en su carne, oficialmente moriría, era ahora o nunca, ignorando el dolor usó su fuerza restante para clavar su hacha en el tablero de control partiéndolo totalmente en dos.

Este comenzó a soltar chispas y a sacar humo, los circuitos se habían quemado, había tenido éxito. La planta lentamente comenzó a apagarse y todos los robots de la zona se habían desplomado al suelo, en sus sistemas se activó el comando de apagarse cuando la planta lo hubiese hecho también. El castaño cayó al suelo junto con el robot que le había dado el golpe de gracia, aún le quedaba un poco de conciencia para observar el fruto de su ardua labor, se movió para poder quitarse aquel montón de metal de encima, sentándose con pesadez, aún debía salir de ese lugar. El anciano yacía en el suelo inerte producto de la asfixia, nunca pensó que llegaría a matar a alguien, pero fue necesario.

 _-Aún nos queda una tarea…_ -Dijo colocando su mano sobre cápsula que había protegido a su verde amigo. Estaba abollada y un poco rota, la planta había perdido unas cuantas hojas pero seguía viva. - _Te regresaré al exterior… no puedo llevarte a donde te encontré… pero eso ya lo sabíamos_ -Sonrió pesadamente y trató de soltar una leve risa pero una tos se lo impidió, notó manchas rojas dentro de su casco y un agujero producto del disparo láser. _-No me queda mucho tiempo…_

Comenzó a emprender su camino hacia una salida de emergencia, trató de mantenerse en pie lo que más pudo, pero llegando a la puerta cayó al suelo de rodillas, su mente le decía que aun no podía rendirse, no sin dejar en tierra a su amigo, su camarada y su salvador. Se arrastró dejando de paso una estela de sangre, sus piernas finalmente comenzaron a fallar y no responder a las órdenes, sus brazos eran lo único que lo movían junto a su voluntad y determinación. Logró salir de aquel muerto lugar, habían pasado horas, el cielo estaba totalmente negro, solo unas luces de emergencia seguían encendidas, de resto nada. Encontró entre toda la desolación a su alrededor un sitio propicio para su amigo, con dificultad se arrodilló, trató de respirar una última bocanada de aire puro, pero solo logró hacer que vomitara sangre dentro de su casco, tuvo que retirarlo y quedar totalmente expuesto al aire contaminado.

Tratando de no respirar muy profundo retiró la cápsula de su espalda, sacó de ahí la tierra junto a la planta y la dejó en el suelo, movió la tierra árida de ese suelo para poder hacer un hueco no muy profundo y plantar ahí a su amigo. Recordó vagamente que tenía consigo agua, así que destapó las botellas y enterró la boca de estas en el sustrato, eso bastaría para mantenerlo hidratado unos cuantos meses.

Con esta tarea terminada dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, él no podía verlo, pero había perdido mucha sangre en el camino, varios huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos y sus órganos comenzaban a apagarse uno a uno, el aire contaminado también hacía su trabajo, robando el oxigeno de a pocos y deteniendo su metabolismo.

 _-Hasta luego Julian, espero… la especie que nos reemplace no cometa estos errores_ -Habló por última vez a la planta, sus ojos habían perdido ya la capacidad de ver, así que simplemente los cerró mientras su consciencia se desvanecía y lentamente su existencia se desvanecía en la nada, dejando simplemente un cuerpo inmóvil e inerte, el rezago del último humano sobre la tierra. La planta de hermosas flores azules había quedado en ese lugar, moviéndose suavemente por el viento que pasaba, marcando la tumba de David.

 _ **Bueno… este fan fic termina aquí…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Que va! Obviamente no sería yo si dejara las cosas en drama, así que si, esto tendrá una segunda parte, que ya comencé a escribir, pero que subiré un poco después de esta. Sis, perdoname por la espera y por hacerte sufrir jeje.**_


End file.
